


kintsukuroi

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Feels, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Phantom Zone, Prompt Response, and no way did a little girl survive unscathed, is a scary ass place, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars
Summary: kintsukuroi (n.) - the art of repairing something with gold, and realizing that the object is all the more beautiful for having been brokenORIt’s the anniversary of the day of Krypton’s death. Kara’s not in the best state of mind, and Lena tries her hardest to reach her.





	kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have already read this on my Tumblr, but my lazy butt forgot all about adding it to Ao3 until now. :p
> 
> Prompt response combining the anniversary of Krypton's death with this ask I received:
> 
> "Supercorp prompt: "You can't fix this! You can't fix me, okay? I'm not something you can fix!" But instead of the usual Lena being broken how about we turn it around and have Kara broken? (I hope you're still doing prompts)"

“Can you just _stop_?"

 

Lena freezes in place, a look of hurt briefly flickering across her features before a smooth mask of calm settles over her face like a veil. “Stop what?” 

 

And Rao, Kara just wants to _shut up_ before she does any more damage, before she makes Lena retreat any more than she already _has_ , but the words come spilling out of Kara’s mouth before she can stop them.

 

“Trying to fix everything!” Kara squeezes her eyes shut, dropping her face into her palms as the memory of Krypton’s death flashes through her mind, an endless cycle that she can’t escape- not _today_. “You can’t fix this! You can’t fix me, okay? I’m not something you can fix!”

 

She huffs out a low, cynical laugh, and the sound is darker than Lena has ever heard from the bubbly superheroine. “I’m not sure I’m even worth the effort.”

 

Her cheeks burn with a familiar shame beneath her hands, making her face feel hot.

 

Everything feels hot, _scorching_ , the heat of a collapsing core of an unstable planet sending ripples through space and knocking her so far off-course that she’s not sure she even really managed to get back on the right path ever since.

 

She’s so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t even realize that Lena’s started moving again until she feels soft hands encircle her wrists. She tenses, part of her longing to sink in to the touch while another part of her screams to run away, fly away, to end all this before anyone can get _hurt_ -

 

 _You don’t deserve to be happy, Kryptonian_ , a voice whispers from the darkest corners of her head, the words sliding between flesh and bone until it jabs at something in her chest, digging deep into a wound that had never really healed in the first place, scraped raw and oozing by her deepest fears.

 

_You don’t deserve any of this._

 

_You don’t deserve **her**._

 

Kara pulls away from Lena’s touch with laughable ease, careful- as she always is, always has to be in this glass-and-paper world- not to hurt the other woman as she does.

 

She speeds towards the furthest corner of the room, hands pressed against her ears, fingers twisting into her hair, hard. “Shut up,” she mutters under her breath, willing for everything to just **stop** -

 

_You belong with me._

 

_You belong to me._

 

_You were meant to be **mine**._

 

But the volume of the voice reaches a crescendo, and it’s all that she can hear, all that she can think, _all_ -

 

Kara drops to her knees with a cry, rocking back and forth, squeezing her hands against her ears with renewed desperation. “Go away, go away, go away, please go _away_ -” Her voice cracks, breaking, just like she is, and a hoarse whimper escapes her throat. “I’m not yours anymore, I’m not, I got out, I got _out_ -”

 

Inside her, something _laughs_.

 

_Did you really?_

 

She slumps to the ground, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and onto the floor, its surface blessedly cool against her fevered skin.

 

“Kara, whatever’s happening to you, you need to fight it. Do you hear me? You need to _fight it_.” Lena’s voice is faint, muted, barely audible despite Kara’s best attempts to tune out the ringing in her ears.

 

Gentle fingers unfurl her clenched fists and smooth messy curls away from her face. “I’m right here, Kara. I’m not trying to fix you. I never have. I know you can do that all on your own.”

 

Kara moans. “I can’t-”

 

Lena cuts her off, voice firm yet soothing, pressing a hand to Kara’s cheek. “You can. It’s what we do, people like us. We fix ourselves because we can. _You_ can.”

 

Kara asks a question that echoes with the voice of the scared, orphaned girl that had fallen to Earth so many years ago, quiet and impossibly _fragile_. “What if I’m too _broken_ to fix?”

 

The smile that stretches Lena’s lips is nothing short of radiant. “Nobody’s too broken to fix. We just have to try a little harder, that’s all.”

 

She shifts, settling her body onto the floor beside Kara, her kryptonite gaze beautifully disarming, still tracing her smooth, slender fingers across Kara’s flushed cheek. “And I’ll be right beside you every step of the way.”

 

Kara looks into her eyes- warm and bright, even brighter than the memory of a dying planet, a memory that now pales in comparison to the pure love and unwavering faith that shines in Lena’s steady, open stare- and believes.

 

For the first time since Krypton, for the first time since the Phantom Zone, Kara _believes_.

 

Lena shuffles closer, tucks Kara’s body against her own and presses her lips against the top of her head, draping her arm across the curve of the Kryptonian’s waist as she cups her free hand around the nape of Kara’s neck.

 

And just like that, just like _gravity_ , Kara is pulled one step closer towards the path she’s spent her whole life trying to find her way back to once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, adopt an alien puppy.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @rudderless-in-an-ocean-of-stars :D


End file.
